lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Sherry
Sherry is a character in Love Nikki. She is a former member of Queen Elle's Iron Rose Stylist Legion, which carries out her orders in regards to stealing designs and keeping Pigeon Kingdom's high position in Miraland. Bio Appearance Sherry has red eyes and long, silvery straight hair that extends past her waist with a straightened bang. She wears clothing typical of Pigeon, usually a deep burgundy dress with puffy sleeves and a long skirt, and a black necklace with a dark red gem. She's considered as very beautiful by those who meet her, including Nikki herself. Personality Sherry is a sharp-tongued young woman, who never smiles and is quite snippy to near everyone around her. The only time she's broken out of this is when she meets Ace and is shocked at the sight of her. History Year 680 Sherry traveled from Pigeon to Lilith in order to compete in the Fantasy Styling Contest during this year. She was curious about Nikki's newfound popularity, and treasured the opportunity to compete with her.V1: 11-7 Sherry's Challenge When the rebellion begins at the end of the contest, Sherry escapes with Mela, who was also there to visit. During the contest, Sherry kept looking at Ace, and afterwards, she tried to find her again. She finally apprehended Nikki, Ace, and the rest of the group in the Republic of Wasteland, where they were searching for the Miracle Scroll. She insisted that Ace have a private conversation with her, and began to talk about Ace's purple hair when Ace cut her off and agreed to talk.14-2 Farewell, Sherry After the two talked, Ace decided to leave Wasteland.14-3 Traveler from Cloud Together with the Iron Rose, she also helped bring the Dawnblade to Nikki in Cloud City under Elle's orders. She drove the airship into Cloud and landed it nearby, allowing Nikki to defeat Nidhogg. Then, taking out a scroll, she formally declared war on the League Till.15-Side Story 1 Iron Rose Airship15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki After this, she took Nikki and her friends back to the Iron Rose's camp outside Lor River City and parted ways with her then.16-3 The Dwarf Stylist Later that year, the Iron Rose disbanded, leaving Sherry upset. However, still loyal to Queen Elle, she let matters be and did not attempt to investigate the matter further like Ransa did. After Ransa and Nikki ran into her just outside Oren, she told them that she didn't agree with their persistence, but regardless, she helped them sneak into the city.1-6 Friend or enemy1-7 Morning washed by rain Relationships Ransa Though Sherry and Ransa were part of the Iron Rose together, they took different paths after it ended, with Ransa pursuing the truth behind why it was disbanded and Sherry taking a more passive role in deference to Queen Elle. She envies Ransa's courage and perseverance, and pretended to help Nikki and Ransa, but instead alerted Elle to their presence to foil their plans.2-2 Poem and Rose It's also implied that they have a long history together. Debbie Like Ransa, Sherry and Debbie were part of the Iron Rose together, and they took different paths after its disbanded. Queen Elle Sherry is very loyal to her queen. She shows overwhelming loyalty towards her and takes her disbandment of the Iron Rose seriously, not daring to continue the group's activities. She cooperated with Elle to foil Nikki's attempts to pursue the Iron Rose mission. Quotes >Story = *"Before long, you will truly understand what sadness means... See you." — Sherry to Bobo, in 14-3 Traveler from Cloud. *"To me, the Queen's order is the only thing that cannot be denied." — Sherry to Debbie, in 2-6 Before the Night. |-|Styling Battle = *"Smile... a useless expression..." — using Smile. *"You will be put in jails if you dress like that in Pigeon Kingdom." — using Critical Eye. *"If you want something, try to get it. Why expecting a gift?" — using Gift. *"Time's up, your awful performance should come to an end." — using Clock. *"Sleep peacefully, you are lost." — using Sleeping. Name by Server Gallery Sherry 2.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Iron Rose Stylist Legion Category:Antagonists Category:Pigeon Kingdom Category:Stylists Category:Love Nikki Characters